clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Snowzerland War III
The Great Snowzerland War III was the Final Great Snowzerland War that occurred. It was the most epic and destructive war in the series.....thanks to Ben Hun and his Hershee Chocolate. Prologue Swiss Ninja was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with his family. It was Sunday, which meant that the Special Sunday Newspaper Edtition of The Neue Zürcher Zeitung. (The Canton's Official Newspaper) His wife, Maddieworld, was cooking the food, while Bellina, Jessica, Ninja Wraith, and Griante were in their rooms. Swiss read around the Headlines, seeing what was new and what the people's complaints or compliments where. Swiss:"Things are going well in the Country, dear." Maddieworld:"That's Good. What's going on Internationally?" Swiss:"Hold on, let me get that section..." Swiss pulled it out to see the first headline in bold letters: Hershee Chocolate Sells It's One Billionth Chocolate Bar! Swiss glared as he read the article. Then he screamed. Swiss:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Maddie:"What's Wrong, Swiss?" Swiss:"Oh, that Ben Hun is trying to outcompete Snowzerland's Chocolate! Chocolate was OUR national Product! When someone thinks of Chocolate, they need to think of SNOWZERLAND, not HERSHEE." Maddie:"Don't you mean They need to think of You, not Ben Hun?" Swiss:"Perhaps...." SN's Father, Red River 2, came into the kitchen. Red:"Mornin' Everyone. Can You make some coffee for me, Maddie?" Maddie:"Sure.." Red:"Thanks.... Hey Swiss, you seem downcast." Swiss:"I am. That dreaded Ben Hun is at it again with my Patience." Red:"Ok....Well, you better get at it with your chocolate companies and start making a better Chocolate product again...." Swiss:"No, No, that's a Terrible Idea. I will get my revenge on Ben Hun instead." Red sighed. Red:"This isn't a good sign..." ---- A couple of hours later, Swiss was in his private library with Austin8310, who was sitting in a Chair. The Library door was locked, and Swiss was pacing across the large room frantically. Austin sat in the comfortable chair and sipped a cup of tea. Swiss:"What should we do....What should we do?" Austin:"Stop pacing like that, maybe?" Swiss:"Not Funny." Austin:"You could use an Invasion then. Blow the chocolate factories sky high! KABOOM!" Swiss:"Brilliant." Austin:"Although, Many Penguins will hate you for destroying the Hershee Factories. Some Penguins love their Products..." Swiss:"That's where you come in." Austin:"Huh?" Swiss:"I'll have you secretly infiltrate one of the factories. Find out the Secret Recipies, bring them back to me, and we will raid the Factories." Austin:"So where are the factories?" Swiss:"I hear there's one in West Pengolia. I will provide you the airfare tickets, but the Factory Disguise is something that you will have to get yourself." Austin:"Do I have to go there? West Pengolia? Erm..." Swiss:"That's my order." Austin:"Alright..." ---- One Mission later, (It was completed the same day) Austin Ran Into the War Planning Room with the Recipies in his hands. Swiss was discussing his plans with his top Generals. Austin:"I have the Recipies!" Swiss:"Excellent! Hand them over..." Just about when Austin was going to give them to SN, a Gust of wind came into the room blowing the cards out of Austin's Flippers and into the Fireplace. Austin:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Swiss:"Big Deal. Those were worthless recipies anyways...." Austin: O_O Swiss:"What?" Austin:"If those things were worthless, then why did I risk my life to get them for you?" Swiss:"I only thought it would make you happy to put those recipies into Snowzerland's Chocolate." Austin:"Ugh. Nevermind it then." Luckily, Austin had memorised the Recipies, but decided not to tell Swiss. Swiss:"Alright, Men. We have agreed on our battle plans, so now our attacks can take place when it's time." Everyone got up out of their seats and exited the room. Austin:"What's the Battle Plan?" Swiss:"It's going to be a surprise!" Austin:"I have a really, REALLY bad feeling about this..." Chapter 1:Chocolate Chaos SN's Attacks were carried out by B-2 Spirit aircraft that flew to almost every single Hershee's Factory there was, and all this occured at night, around 11:00 PM. The aircraft dropped bombs into the factory's Chocolate Vats, ending up in a sticky Chocolate Mess. Fires also sprung up as well. Only one survived the mess. Police officers were already on the case, guarding the surviving one, before the airplanes got there. They had no choice but to leave. ---- The Next Morning.... The News Channel of Eastshield began to air. Anchorwoman:"Breaking News from across the Antarctic today, as many Heshee's Chocolate Factories across the Antarctic have been bombed." Anchorman:"At around 11:00 PM, last night, Unknown military aircraft bombarded Hershee's Chocolate Factories across the continent" Anchorwoman:"Yes, and only one factory remains." Anchorman:"Coming live from one of the factories in the Finestade Land, our crew was able to get some news about what happened." Reporter:"Thanks. According to the Finestade Police, the attack was a bombing that occured at night, about 11:00 PM. The Bomb was dropped into the Factory's Chocolate Vat, and the vat exploded, leaving the surrounding areas a chocolate mess. There also was a report of a fire that also occured." Anchorwoman:"Facinating. Do we know who bombed the factory, and what is left of the factory?" Reporter: I don't know but maybe we can find out from Finstade Land's King, His Majesty Akbaboy, but we do know that there is nothing left of the Factory. Akbaboy: Am I on news? Coool. But anyways, I caught footage of the bomber airplanes. It seems that Snoss aircraft were in it, along with Swiss and Austin. They made the plan to make Hershee Chocolate defunct. Reporter: OK. Do you know any information about these two men, Swiss and Austin? Akbaboy: Yes. Full name Swiss Ninja Hochstadt is the egoistical kaiser of Snowzerland. He is a high penguin and has been trying to kill his brother Fisch. He's married to Maddieworld. Full name Austin8610 is a Khanz mercenary and a former Neo-Naughtzee and MOOCE member, with connections to the UPM. He seems to be trying to cause havoc for Swiss Ninja, such as the Ninjahopper incident. He has a brother named Jacques Devecter who is a Khanz but has a personality opposite from a Khanz. Supposedly, he has two other brothers, and is a criminal in Dorkugal and the Finestead Land. Reporter:"Do you exactly know why Kaiser Swiss Ninja did order these attacks?" Akbaboy:"SN's hates Hershee's Chocolate for trying to compete with Snowzerland's Chocolate..." Reporter:"Do you think that this act was driven by the Chocolate companies of Snowzerland?" Akba:"Possibly. I am not sure. But, most likely, yes!" Reporter:"This isn't the first time the Kaiser has done international Damage, has he?" Akba:"No. He has started Two Wars." Reporter:"Ah yes, we remember. Those Great Snowzerland Wars. Back to you guys at the Station!" Anchorman:"Thank you, reporter with this informative report." Anchorwoman: "We will keep you up to date on this story. In other news..." ---- Ben Hun was visiting West Pengolia because he was supposed to deliver a speech to the Factory Workers on the Company's Success. Little did he know of the incident....until he actually got to the site. Ben Hun:"AAAHH! What happened to my precious factory?" Ben's Cell Phone rang. It was Akbaboy. Akbaboy:"While everyone was asleep, all of the Hershee Factories in the Antarctic except for one were destroyed by Bombs." Ben:"SWISS NINJA!!!" Akbaboy:"Who else could it be?" ---- A knock was heard on Fisch's Igloo door. Fisch opened it to find Jock, Piper, Fuut-Ga, and Corai. Fisch:"What are you guys doing here this early?" Jock:"SN Has Bombed all except one Hershee Factory!" Fisch:"I knew that he was going to do that sooner or later." Fuut Ga:"What shall we do?" Fisch:"What is there to do? He just bombed a bunch of factories. We can't stop him anymore." Fuut Ga:"By Jove, I have a feeling that this action is a foreshadowing of something terrible...." Corai:"Of What?" Fuut Ga:"I'm...Not sure. I just know that it's bad." Fisch:"I'm not taking any actions on Swiss unless I really need to. Now, Are we all ready for our Trip to South Pole City?" Akbaboy was suddenly running towards them like he had to go to the bathroom. Akbaboy: TERRIBLE NEWS! Fisch: We heard. Swiss bombed the Hershee factories. Akbaboy: Not that! Corai: Then what? Akbaboy: Swiss bombed all the Hershee factories except one. Fisch: I just said that! Akbaboy: I said almost. You said all. Jock: ... Akbaboy: Where's Piper? I have a present for him. Piper hopped off of Jock's Shoulder. Piper:"I'm here. Whatcha got for me?" Akbaboy opened the present and revealed that it was a shovel. Piper: A shovel? Akbaboy took it out and started walking towards him. Piper:"Uh Oh...." Akbaboy whacked Piper upside the head. Piper:"Mother? Is that you??" Akbaboy whacked him again except harder. Piper: 1|V|4 57200|)31!!! Akbaboy whacked him a third time. Piper fainted. ---- Once Again, SN was sitting at the Breakfast Table reading the Newspaper. Austin, who was staying at the Castle for the Night, walked into the kitchen. Austin:"Mornin' Everyone." Swiss:"Good Morning to you, Austin! WE DID IT! WE DESTROYED ALL THE FACTORIES!" Austin:"Except one." Swiss:"Wait, What?" Ausin:"The Headline says that all the Factories Except one where destroyed." Swiss:"AUGH." Austin:"And it also seems that Akbaboy already has us as suspects...." Swiss:"Nevermind that, I have better plans. I think Me and my army are ready to take Antarctica Over Once again!!!!" Austin:"Don't you mean 'My army and I'? Even I know that's the correct Grammatical Phrase." Swiss:"I always come first." Austin:"Oh Yeah...I forgot." Red:"Swiss, aren't you happy with the land you already have?" Swiss:"What? Are you Crazy? I am never happy with what land I have. I need MORE!" Austin sighed. Austin:"I know exactly where this is going." Chapter 2:Events at South Pole City In SPC, The South Pole Council was having another meeting. Everyone was there, except for SN and Jsudsu9988, or any Snowzerland Represenative. Fisch, Piper, and Fuut Ga where honorary guests attending the meeting, since it involved Swiss Ninja. Judge Xavier:"ORDUHHHHHHHHH! ORDUHHHHHHHH! We shall begin the meeting regarding the Snoss Bombing of Hershee's Chocolate Factories now." Ben Hun:"SWISS WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGE!!!!" Explorer:"Pffft. Don't count on it. You know that he never will." Sancho Monte Captio: I suggest sanctions against the Empire of Snowzerland. We will stop trading our resources with the nation to change it's behavior. The leader of Snowzerland can't just come in with their air bombers and and drop their bombs all over our industrial factories. This was probably driven by the Chocolate companies of the Snoss Empire. Fisch:"Without a Doubt. Swiss would do anything to eliminate his competitors." Suddenly, an distant explosion occured... Corai:"What was that?" Piper ran towards a window. Piper:"Uh oh....It's the Snoss Bombers! They're Attacking the City!" Everyone screamed in fear and began to panic. Xavier:"We Need to evacuate the city! Everyone, head towards the airport!" Piper:"Are you nuts? Those Bombers will destroy the commercial aircraft in a jiffy." Fuut Ga:"Our best bet is to evacuate on foot..." Another Explosion occured, only this time, it was a part of the City Wall. Snoss Ground Soldiers and War Bots began pouring into the city through that opening. Fortunately, Ternville happened to be floating overhead. Mayor McFlapp was watching the mayhem from the city outskirts. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "'Ello?" "Mayor! This is Admiral Gee. Should we help our allies fend off Swiss Ninja's invasion?" "WHAT?!?" shouted McFlapp. "I thought you were doing that already!" "I'll take that as a yes." Admiral Gee hung up and placed the telephone receiver back on its answering machine. He looked around the cockpit, then stared at his control console. It had a picture of an amoeba on it. Suddenly, a tern came into the room. "Sir!" he said. "The crew is ready for takeoff. What is your command?" The puffin grinned. "Start Engines 8 and 9 in vertical takeoff position, and empty the ballast tanks. We're going to kick some Snoss butt." The AMOEBA was ready for battle. ---- A few minutes later... Austin8310 in his personal bomber (with Swiss Ninja riding in it with him) was attacking the AMEOBA directly. Swiss:"HIT IT! HIT IT! BOMB IT! BLOW IT UP!" Austin:"I'm trying! The stupid thing doesn't have a single weak spot!" Swiss:"Ooh, it's like me! I should get one of those!" Austin:"WOULD YOU BE QUIET?!?" Swiss:"Remember, I Am the boss here." Austin:"YES, BUT I'M FLYING THE PLANE AND KEEPING US FROM BEING SHOT DOWN!" Swiss:"Austin, how dare you talk to me like that!" Austin shrieked and the plane crashed into the AMOEBA, sending Swiss and Austin sprawling onto the top of it. The colossal blimp... er, zeppelin was now headed for the Snoss troops invading South Pole City. Any aircraft attempting to attack the AMOEBA were quickly shot down by the KEI Cannons, the Deletion Cannons, or the speedy MEAPs protecting the mobile fortress. Suddenly, the ground Swiss and Austin were standing on began to rise. "WHERE ARE WE?!?" screamed Swiss. "HOW WOULD I KNOW?" shouted Austin. It just so happened that the two were standing on the AMOEBA's gigantic heat ray. What a stroke of luck, huh? PWEEEW! "ACK! IT'S FIRING AT US!" shrieked Swiss. The two cowered... but nothing happened. Austin looked down and stared at the heat ray. "Nothing's coming out of it!" Then they heard screams. On the ground below, where the ray was targeted, the snow was melting into boiling water. Steam rose up and enveloped the soldiers invading SPC in a hot mist. Weapons were fried instantly, and clothing was burnt to ashes. The soldiers themselves weren't harmed, though, because Director Benny would have disapproved. The invading forces quickly scattered. Austin yelled "I'LL DESTROY IT!" and started banging it rapidly with his shotgun. Swiss:"I don't think that's going to do anything..." CRACK! Austin yelled again. "I've done it! I've..." He gasped. His shotgun was smashed in two. The heat ray hadn't even been scratched. "CURSE YOU STINKIN TERN!!!!!" ---- The South Pole Council had ran out of the building to see the action. Fuut Ga:"Is everyone ready to leave?" Fisch:"NO. We are not leaving without a Fight." Jock:"Alright. I'll gather the City folk. Fisch and the rest, Go and get some cannons, other weapons, and something to make a barricade." A search later, Jock and the whole group set up the barricades. The armed Snoss Ground Soldiers came into view. Jock:"FIRE!" Piper took out his rapid fire rocket launcher, and began firing like crazy. Fisch and Jock were at a cannon, while Fuut Ga led a group of penguins with hand held weapons for a close combat fight. Suddenly, a black figure flew in the sky. Ak: Get on, guys! The Hochstadt gang got into the plane and started firing deletion missiles at the Snoss soldiers as well as Snowzer Cheese B. Fuut-Ga:"No thanks. I am going to lead another group for a close Combat Battle." The Snoss also had a lot of Snowzer Cheese with them as well. Explosions where occuring everywhere. ---- This Following Account of these events are in Fuut Ga's Point of View. I was Kicking Snowzer Butt using the Ninja Skills that I have Trained to do for Many Years. However, I knew that the Snoss Troops Where too many. My Claustriphobia Kicked in. Suddenly, a Snowzer Cheese exploded nearby, and it knocked me unconcious. ---- Meanwhile, on the ground, more Snoss troops were advancing into the city through the hole. After their defeat at the hands of the AMOEBA's heat ray, they were now attempting to break the barricade the citizens had set up. What the Snoss troops didn't notice was the MEAP fleet sneaking up behind them. "This is Vermillion 2," said one pilot. "All missiles armed and ready for firing, over." "Roger that," said another pilot. "Standby for release, on my mark. Three, two, one, FIRE!" A swarm of Glue Missiles took off and soared through the air, aimed straight at the Snoss troops. They didn't hear it until it was too late... SPLAT! A huge, goopy mess covered the entire Snoss regiment. The soldiers were buried chest-deep in sticky yellow glue. Many tried to struggle free, but it was no use. Within a few minutes, the glue hardened and set. The Snoss troops were stuck. Now they were sitting ducks for the MEAPs, which doused them in smoke. The troops who weren't stuck screamed and ran away. Sadly, there was more Solders, who where now coming into the city by helicopter. By then, Austin and Swiss had gotten off the heat ray and Austin was commanding the troops. "CHARGE! CHARGE! CHARGE!" Swiss:"I don't think that's going to be very effective..." Austin:"How should you know? I'm the military expert." ---- Fuut-Ga woke up, some time later. he was covered in Cheese. Fuut Ga:"Gah! How long was I out?" He wiped the Cheese off his Ninja uniform.... Fuut Ga:"Thank Goodness I'm not hurt." He looked around. There was no one in the street. The sky looked gloomily gray, since storm clouds were coming in, and Ashes were everywhere. Explosions from continuing battles on the other sides of the city could be heard. Fuut Ga:"Strange. It's quiet here. Too Quiet." Fuut Ga knocked on the door of one of the buildings. Fuut Ga:"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?....." Nothing. He tried the other buildings. Still Nothing. Fuut Ga:"It's like a Ghost Town." rump...rump...rump...rump... Fuut Ga:"Uh oh...It's the Snoss Soldiers...I gotta Hide!" Fuut Ga ran the other way. He turned Invisible using his ninja suit while looking for a place to hide. Then, He spotted a telenacle. Fuut Ga:"Perfect!" Jock:"Fuut Ga!" Fuut Ga:"Jock? Where are you?" Jock:"Up here." Jock brought down a rope ladder so that Fuut Ga could climb up into Akbaboy's aircraft. Fuut Ga:"thanks. We need to get out of here." Piper:"Lets Get back to the Downsview Airport. We'll use our Group Jet to fly us out of here." Fisch:"Don't you remember that there's a war going on? They'll shoot us down!" Piper:"They don't call me an ace pilot for nothing you know." The Group switched planes. After clearance, Piper took off. Piper:"Keep you seatbelts fastened...this is going to be a rough ride." Akbaboy:"Enough with the Aviation terms already, I am..." Piper made a steep turn as a Deletion Missle Flew by. Akba:"Err...Nevermind for now..." Jock:"Piper, take us back to Frostize...where at least there's some peace." ---- The AMOEBA was now floating over the city. Mayor McFlapp, who had teleported onboard, was preparing a crazy plan. "Fill up the ballast tanks halfway!" he commanded. "We're going to land!" "But sir," objected another tern, "the citizens need us in the air!" "That's an order!" retorted the Mayor. "And fasten your seatbelt, we're going for a ride!" The Snoss troops were caught off guard. Without warning, the airship suddenly plunged downwards. "RUN! WE'RE GONNA BE CRUSHED!" But it was too late. The AMOEBA crashed into the ground, flattening all the troops. Swiss Ninja and Austin were sent flying. "We're going to have to get out of here," said the Mayor, assessing the damage done. "The AMOEBA's in pretty bad shape after that crash." "At least it's repairable," added the admiral. The disheveled AMOEBA flew off, not before firing a missile filled with laughing gas at the remaining Snoss soldiers. Swiss Ninja growled, but even he had to admit defeat. "I'LL BE BACK!" he yelled as he led his troops away, their laughter resounding into the night. Chapter 3:Stop Swiss! After a couple hours, Piper was able to land at the Frostize International Airport. Once it parked, everyone went out to stretch their legs and flippers. Jock:"Geez. I'm not in the mood for a war right now..." Fisch:"Sometimes things happen when you least expect it..." The King of the Viking Empire had been expecting them, and came to pick them up. King:"I have heard of the incident, everyone, so we must get ready for SN's next attack!" Everyone went inside the King's Limo, and headed for the Royal Palace. There at the steps to the entrance was Explorer and Mabel. Piper:"Oh No! Not her again!" Explorer:"I wanted to make sure you guys where ok...that was one surprise. I also want to join your invasion plan..." Piper:"Why'd you bring her?" Explorer ignored him. Jock:"Good to see you well too." King:"Come with me into the Strategy Room...." ---- SN, Ausitn, and other top Generals gathered inside their War Planning Tent at the Snoss Camp outside the city. Swiss:"We Must Avoid the AMOEBA at all costs." Austin:"That's ridiculous. The AMOEBA will go wherever we are." Swiss:"But that's because we are going to invade places where the AMOEBA cant fly to in time." Austin:"True. It is pretty slow." General 1:"Your Majesty, we lost a fourth of our troops from today's raid! We can't risk to invade the SPC again!" Someone Entered the tent. It was Mr. Bean. Mr. Bean:"H3110 5W|55 N|NJ4. W3 73H 57R00D31 F0RC3 4ND 741|834N W4N7 70 J0|N Y0U." Swiss:"I...don't understand what you are saying....I dont speak leet...." Genearal 2:"I Speak some sir. He says that he wants to join us." Swiss:"Do you have an Army?" Bean:"Y35. 8|G 0N3." General 2:"He says that he has a big Army." Swiss:"Then, you're welcome to join us, Mr...." "Bean." Swiss:"Wait....you just spoke English?" Bean:"Yes." Swiss:"Wierd." Austin:"I think we can try to invade SPC One more time. You forgot to use the Avatar Warmech V2!" SN did a facepalm. General:"Then we use it Tomorrow!" Swiss:"NO. I'm going home. I'll oversee the war there." ---- The Gang and the king sat around a table that had a great Map of Antarctica. King:"SN's Troops are right here, right outside SPC. Now we..." Piper:"Excuse me, sire, but when are you getting to the Battle Part?" King:"Heavens No! There is no battling in this mission!" Jock:"What?" Piper:"Aww..." King:"I want you to Infiltrate the Snoss Camp, and find out their future war plans." A servant came in and gave the King a Telegram. King:"Uh oh...the Troops are Retreating. SN is going back to Snowzerland." Jock:"Looks like we are in for a big Infiltration Mission. Piper, ready the plane...." King:"NO! It's best you dont take aircraft....take a boat or something..." Fisch:"I think I know someone....but we need to go to Shiverpool." Piper:"I'll ready the plane...." ---- At the Docks of Shiverpool, the Group began their search. Jock:"Who are we looking for anyways?" Fisch:"Carl. He's an old friend of mine." Explorer:"Well, at least we aren't wearing any costumes." Fuut-Ga:"For now. At least Ninja's don't have to since we can turn invisible, and that they are very common." Carl spotted the group before they spotted him. He jumped out of his Small fishing boat. Carl:"Ahoy, Fisch my lad!" Fisch:"It's good to see you are doing well!" Explorer:"Oh Great, an old sea hag...." Jock:"How did Fisch meet this person?" Corai:"Fisch told me. He says this guy helped him leave Snowzerland Island." Fuut Ga:"So he will take us back to it!" Carl:"So what are all ye laddies doin' out 'ere anyways?" Fisch:"We direly need to go back to Snowzerland!" Carl:"Har, Har, Har! Don't ye boys know there's a war goin' on?" Piper:"Of Course we know! We where there!" Carl:"Alright. Come Aboard Everyone!" ---- The group made it to the small fishing town of Bellizona Eight Hours later. Mabel:"WORST BOAT RIDE EVER. THAT ணஇআআि CANT EVEN SAIL THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE CORRECTLY." Fisch:"SHH! Do not continue to expose yourself like that! We must not have our identities blown away." Jock:"Come here Mabel." Jock Grabbed Mabel and put her in his travel bag. Mabel:"Я۝♔♛♨!!!" Jock:"Sorry Mabel, It's for the Best!" Fisch:"We could take a plane to Zurich from the Bellizona Airport." When the group arrived there, it was surprising to find the Cessna that Fisch used to escape Snowzerland in. Fisch found another pilot. Fisch:"'Scuse me, but why hasn't Mr. Arlbaster taken the plane back to his hangar in Zurich?" Pilot:"Heh. you must be new here to Snowzerland. Arlbaster was arrested a few months ago for helping a traitor." Fisch:???? Pilot:"I hear that He went to some internment camp in Holyswissia...." Explorer:"Why not Pen Chi Island?" Pilot:"Not sure. Only SN decides the punishments." Fisch:"There's only one Internment camp in Holyswissia, which is Darrow. It was first the Country's first jail before being taken by Snowzerland." Corai:"What do they do there? Torture?" Fisch:"No. you have to do work there, Like crushing rocks, and other back breaking work." Piper:"Alright. Lets move on to Zurich. I'll copilot since this is a Penguin sized plane. Fisch can fly..." ---- Swiss Ninja and Austin were walking around the streets of Zurich for some Shopping and fresh air. Swiss:"You're a unique one, Austin." Austin:"What do you mean?" Swiss:"You are the most unique of bounty hunters I have ever met." Austin:"Wait....you have had previous Royal Bounty Hunters before me?" Swiss:"Of course. Every Emperor must have one." Austin:"Who was the one before me?" Swiss:"Der Exterminator." Austin:"What was he like?" Swiss and Austin had reached the edge of Lake Zurich, and stopped to take a rest at the railing bars that seperated the sidewalk from the Lake. Swiss:"He was very diciplined; he never questioned my authority. He especially wasn't a klutz, like you." Austin frowned. "Oh.." Swiss:"But you have one quality he doesn't have...." Austin:"What's that?" Swiss:"Eh...I cant think of any actually, but I would never want to get rid of you. You are at least pretty loyal to me." Austin:"I think we should go back to the Castle to plan our next attack strategy." ---- At the Zurich Airport, Fisch parked his Cessna back in the old Hangar from long ago. Mabel:"Finally! Why do we travel so much?" Fuut Ga:"Because our destinations seem to be far away." Mabel:"Ugh..." Fisch:"So Jock, how are we going to find out the Battle Plans?" Jock:"We could sneak into the Keukenhof Castle." Fuut Ga:"Especially, No. SN will catch us. There is always someone guarding that place." Everyone went out of the Hangar, and decided to go to a Hotel (the one they stayed at last time) to think about what they should do. ---- Back at the Castle, Swiss:"I think we should take our troops here before invading...." Austin:"What? That's a terrible strategy! There's a base only a Mile away!" Maddieworld came into the room. Maddie:"Swiss, there's a letter for you. It's from Jsudsu9988." Swiss:"Thanks." Swiss Opened it up. Swiss:"It's an Invitation! Jsudsu is inviting all the royalty and important penguins from Snowzerland to come to his Chateau for a Ball!" Austin:"A ball?" Swiss:"Yes! And Both of us are Invited!" Maddie:"That's lovely! What type of ball will it be?" Swiss:"Formal. A Cotillion." Maddie:"Alright. I'll go and get a dress...." Swiss:"Well, Well, Well, It looks like you are invited as well, Austin!" Austin:"What????" Swiss:"You are an important penguin here, you know!" Austin:"What about the war?" Swiss:"I will show my war plans to all the guests as a treat!" Austin:"ok." Swiss:"However, you must wear something formal to the party. It is a Catillion." ---- Fuut Ga was walking alone around the streets of Zurich. His friends were all back at the Hotel. Fuut Ga:"Ah, it's nice to have a good walk around this beautiful city. It's almost dinner time though.... I think I'll go eat at a Zurich Restauraunt tonight." He was walking down Bahnhofstrasse, a street in Downtown Zurich. Fuut Ga:"Man. All these stores sell really expensive things." Fuut Ga spotted a cafe at the Town Square. Fuut Ga:"That place seems like a nice place for dinner." Fuut Ga took his table outside under an umbrella. He ordered a simple pastrami and cheese sandwich with Coffee. While waiting for his order, he saw two wealthy penguins from another table, and overheard their conversation. Rich Penguin 1:"Jsudsu's going to have a Ball Party at his Chateau in Geneva!" Rich Penguin 2:"Oh, I'm sure it's going to be grand!" Rich Penguin 1:"I even hear that The Kaiser is going to be there." Rich Penguin 2:"Is he going to tell us any of his war strategies?" Rich Penguin 1:"Definitely! Swiss is going to share it with all the guests as his treat." As soon as Fuut Ga's order came, he ate the food quickly, left the money on the table, and dashed back to the hotel. ---- The Next Morning, the Group had their breakfast at the Hotel's Lobby Restauraunt. Fisch:"So there's going to be a party at Chateau Jsudsu?" Fuut Ga:"Yes. I hear that it is a formal party, more specifically, a Cotillion." Jock:"Then we will need fancy suits." Corai:"Lets get shopping!" ---- Swiss and Austin where now in the Library, chatting. Swiss:"Austin, I beleive it's time you have a partner." Austin:"???" Swiss:"Meet Java Ghent, a former Royal Bounty Hunter, now your partner." Java Ghent came into the room. Austin:"Thanks Swiss!" Ausitn got up to shake Java's Hand. Swiss:"You and Him will be working together to help me defeat the USA!" Austin:"Ok..." Swiss:"By the way, Java doesn't talk much." Austin:"That's fine with me." Swiss:"Soon, THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Chapter 4:Cotillion at the Chateau The Next Day, the Hochstadt Gang got into their suits immediately after breakfast. They checked out of the hotel, and took a train to Geneva. Explorer:"This suit feels itchy." Fisch:"Get used to it." Corai:"Why doesn't Fuut Ga have to wear one?" Jock:"We already told you. Ninjas are acceptable clothing. SN is going in his own regular Ninja attire as well." Piper look out the Train Window to see the coastline of Lake Zurich. Piper:"Swiss rules such a beautiful place. Too bad he is the one in charge here." The Train pulled into the Geneva Train Station. Fuut Ga:"We must wait here in the city first. The Party doesn't start until 4:30." Jock:"Don't we need invitations?" Fisch:"Oh no! I forgot about that!" Piper:"No Worries. I've got a plan." ---- Swiss Ninja, Austin, and Java already had driven to Geneva yesterday, and where in thier hotel. Swiss:"So here are my maps that I'll be showing..." Austin:"Are you sure you actually show our military plans to all of the guests at the Cotillion?" Swiss:"Ceartainly. This will show my superiority as a leader." Java:"Austin is trying to say that there might be some guests that we may not be able to trust." Austin:"Exactly put." Swiss:"Ha! Who is there not to trust? Everyone going to the party is from Snowzerland. Mostly Nobles, and perhaps some rich folk." Austin:"But still...I rather would keep our plans a secret." ---- The two rich penguins from last time were found sitting at a table outside a Genevian Cafe, under an umbrella. Rich Penguin 1:"It's jolly good to have a party is this marvelous city! I can smell the fresh air!" Rich Penguin 2:"It would be a bummer if anyone could miss it." Piper hid in an alley next to the Cafe. Piper:"Hey! You two! I have some news about the party!" Rich Penguin 1:"Where are you good sir?" Piper:"In the alley! Come quick! This is top secret information!" Both Rich Penguins looked at each other. They took out their invitations and went into the alley to find Piper holding a ditto Gun. Piper:"Good Night, Boys!" He shot both of them as they became frozen in the Ditto. Piper:"I'll take that for you.." He snatched both invitations from them, and went on his merry way back to the Gang. Little did he know that those two penguins where important RDA Aministrators. ---- Piper returned to his group with the invitations. Jock:"Good Job!" Jock fed Piper a Puffle O'Berry. Fisch:"Now all we have to do is wait...." ---- At 4:30 PM, SN and his group of Bounty Hunters came to the party. Jsudsu:"Welcome Swiss! I hope those war plans will be most exiting!" Swiss:"They will!" thumb|300px|right|The Music Playing in the Ballroom Jsudsu shaked both of the Bounty Hunters flippers as Swiss handed him the Invitation, and all three went inside. There was a bunch of guests wearing fancy clothing at the party. Many of them where sipping Cream Soda in fine drinking glasses. There was a Penguin playing the accordion in the Ballroom. There already was a throne set up for him in the middle of the ballroom. Swiss:"Just Grand." He sat down. Austin:"So now what?" Swiss:"Enjoy the party. Go Dance or have a snack at the snack tables over there." Austin and Java went off to "enjoy" the party. ---- The Hochstadt Gang approached Jsudsu's Chateau. Jock Pulled out the invitations. Jsudsu was still there, welcoming the guests. Jsudsu:"Welcome sirs!" Mabel:"Ahem." Jsu:"...and Madame. Sorry about that." Mabel was wearing a wig. It was hard for most of the group from laughing at her. Jock handed Jsudsu the invitations. Jsu took them blindly without looking at them. They entered the Chateau. Fuut Ga:"That was easy." Corai:"Look at all the food!" Explorer:"Wait...what is that?" Fuut Ga:"What are you looking at?" Explorer:"That food over there on the right side of the table." Fisch:"Oh, that's Escargot, a common dish eaten in Geneva." Explorer:"I've never heard of it. What's it made out of?" Fuut Ga:"RocketSnails of course!" Corai and Explorer made a sick face and ran towards the restroom. Jock:"What's wrong with them?" Mabel:"There's always something wrong with them." Fisch:"Silence Mabel." ---- Several Hours later, everyone went into the Ballroom for a glass of Cream Soda. Everyone toasted as SN walked in with his maps (still covered by a sheet.) Swiss:"Thank you all for attending! I will now show you the plans for the war, so that we may be the greastest of nations...." Swiss pulled off the sheet to uncover the map of Antarctica with his battle strategies on it. Swiss:"Behold!" Everyone clapped. Swiss:"My Plan is Simple. I will invade the HunEmpire by Boat. They will start fighting us, but we are only a distraction. Then our Air Forces will come in and bomb the country since it's soldiers are too busy fighing us!" Everyone clapped again, except for the Hochstadt Gang, who where moving towards the exit. Austin spotted and recognized them immediately. Austin:"Hey, Swiss, There's Fisch!" Swiss:"What are you talking about?" Austin:"Look! He's wearing formal clothes!" Fisch:"Ahh! They're onto us!" ---- Austin and a bunch of Snoss spies chased the gang all the way down to the outskirts. Fisch, Jock, Corai, Explorer, Fuut-Ga, Mabel and Piper hid inside a ditch. Jock:Nice! Fisch:Oh shut up! Corai:Shhhh! Austin's here. Austin and the Spies searched every corner. The whole city was on alert. Austin noticed the ditch. Austin:Check that ditch. His spies moved towards it, armed with melted chocolate launchers. Corai:We're doomed! Suddenly a large helicopter had just appeared out of no where. Men were deployed into combat. Commando #1:Alright boys, lets take down these guys. The commando spoke in a deep commando accent. Piper:TerraMount. Fisch:This time, they're early. Fisch remembered the end of the GSWII - TerraMount rescuing Ninjahopper. The Commandos had taken down every Snoss - except Austin. The last commando left helicopter. Andy "Warlord" Price: Price, Austin. Warlord. Austin: The idiot who rescued Ninjahopper. Yeah I know you. Out of no where Java came out and had taken down Price. Fisch rushed to stop him but was taken down by Java too. Austin grabbed him and sped off. The Commandos grabbed the gang and threw them into the helicopter. Jock: Wait, we can't leave them. Commando #2: It's too late for them. Go! Pilot: Here we go. The helicopter lifted as Fisch and Warlord were taken away by Austin and Java. The Night seemed to get darker. ---- The helicopter landed in a TerraMount airfield in a conquered island, close to Snowzerland. A doctor took the paralysed gang. Doctor:What happened? Commando #3:We had no choice. ----- A now unparalysed Hochstadt Gang was taken into the intelligence room where they met James Macworth. James Macworth (saluting): It's an honour to meet you. Jock: Yeah. Say that to you men. Commando #1: Oi! James: Our intelligence officers have intecepted communications. We know what they're doing. Jock: Of course. James: So we're going to help. Jock: Yeah but Fisch and Price - James: Yeah, we have a squad of commandos working on that. You'll go with them. Chapter 5: The Next Morning, Fisch woke up to find himself in a Jail cell with Andy "Warlord" Price. Fisch:"Ugh, we got captured last night..." Price:"Yup. Do ya know where we are?" Fisch looked out the Barred Window. Fisch:"Looks like we're in Holyswissia." Price:"What's there?" Fisch:"An Internment Camp, and we're in it." Price:"We'll be rescued soon." Fisch:"Hopefully, right?" Then there was footsteps. The Warden and two soldiers came into view. Warden:"I zee zat vou are all avake. Now gzet up! Ve are going to have a talk!" The Soldiers led the two penguins into the wardens office. ---- Back at UnitedTerra, the Hochstadt Gang began packing for their next attack on the Snoss. Fuut Ga knew better of course. Fuut Ga:"Fisch and Andy are no longer in Snowzerland." Jock:"How do you know?" Fuut Ga:"Fourth Wall.....and Rollback abilities." Piper:"Then where are they?" Fuut Ga:"Holyswissia." Explorer:"I hear those people are more tougher on prisoners than Snowzerland itself." Fuut Ga: To be Continued.... Category:stories